Oliviana
by trutti's assistant
Summary: Part parody; I'm actually liking writing it but it's also meant to mock the Mary Sues.


_No, I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters nor will I ever. Unless one day I become a billionaire with more money then Bill Gates I might buy one of them but like that's ever going to happen! Though I do claim Olivana and whatever else my little minds makes up!_

Olivana sat in the office of Professor McGonagall's, whom was busy at her desk. Her dad sat beside her. He was a tall muscular man with a gentle look on his face. He was busy chatting with the headmaster Professor Dumbledore; it was the only sound in the room.

She played with the hem of her uniform when her deep thought was broken into, "I expect the students shall be arriving soon. You will be entering with the first years as well as be sorted with them."

"No need for her to be sorted! She's a Ravenclaw, just like her dad." He smiled and squeezes Olivana's hand.

Professor Dumbledore clapped his hand, "Yes your father was quit the Ravenclaw in his day. Head boy and quidditch captain you know. But remember it's the hat that chooses the house and not the parent." He looked at his watch; "well I'll be off to the Great Hall now to make sure everything is in order. Samuel it was a great pleasure speaking with you again. Olivana is in good care here."

"Oh course she is Albus, that is why I wanted her here." Samuel smiled and looked at his daughter, "I'll be leaving also," He kissed her on her forehead, "I'll write you in the morning, good luck." He and Professor Dumbledore walked out together.

It was quite in the room again. Professor McGonagall was back doing her paperwork and Olivana sat there watching the old witch write quickly. Suddenly the large grandfather clock sounded loudly four times. One of the hands was over the words, "First Years Arrival," Olivana knew it was almost time to begin her new school year, "Follow me please."

Olivana followed quickly, for an old woman Professor McGonagall was a very fast walker and it wasn't easy go through all the twist and turns of Hogwarts. There were so many stairs and corridors it was confusing. Soon they made their ways threw two large wooden doors. Waiting on the other side was the nervous first years. To Olivana they all looked small and helpless, the same way she probably looked. Professor McGonagall begin her long speech, which Olivana had all ready heard.

Olivana was very nervous. She always knew about Hogwarts because it was such a famous school, even in America, where she's originally from. Her parents just recently split up and she choose to come with her dad to live with him. She had only been to Hogmeade once -which is where her grandparents lived, - along time ago to visit, but she was so young she could barely remember it.

"I will lead you to the Great Hall, where you will be joining your other classmates and the sorting ceremony will begin shortly. Follow me."

And they did as they were told. They all marched together as if they were a scared army. Olivana felt her stomach turn, two doors larger than a house opened wide revealing a huge room full of students sitting at four long tables. She would have given anything to crawl under one and sit there till summer holiday started. She didn't know what was about to happen and she knew nothing about the sorting ceremony. Her father would grin and tell her to wait and see every time she asked. ~I've never walked so long in my life~ She could feel the millions of eyes on her, ~Oh boy, I'm going to lose my insides when I'm sorted.~ She felt her stomach turn faster and faster. Schools in America weren't like this and the only thing in common were the letters of acceptances to the wizarding world. Olivana's breathing grew heavier.

Olivana's heart stopped. The old hat that was lying on top of stool moved and suddenly stood up straight. A rip in the hat began to move and words started to pour out it. It was singing a song that seemed to be giving instruction on how it worked and where it could send you. When it was done the seated student broke out in applause. Olivana herself clapped.

"When I call your name, please come up and you shall be sorted." Professor McGonagall unrolled a long piece of parchment, "Aaby, Kyle."

A tiny boy made his way forward. He was so short he had to climb on the stool. There was a long pause and Olivana waited intensely to see what was about to happen next, "Hufflepuff!" Yelled the hat.

Soon several first years had been sorted and Olivana was enjoying each moment of this. Watching as each kid walked up in fear and coming down looking happier then ever. The only thing that could stop her fun was the fact that her name was next, "Benedick, Olivana," She stepped forward carefully not to trip on anything on her way up. The whole place was quiet as if no one but she were in there.

The Hat was placed on her head and she heard a whisper, "Ah yes, this is a tricky one all too easy for me," It said, "I see a Ravenclaw but not a true Ravenclaw. I see lots of bravery and there is only one place good enough for that," Olivana's heart stopped, "Gyrffindor!" She hopped off the stool and knew to follow the cheering table.


End file.
